An input device is used to input data into a display apparatus such as a computer or a TV. In other words, computers display information by using “0” and “1” differently from the manner that humans analyze and memorize information. Accordingly, the input device reads data such as characters, diagrams, voice, and numbers used by humans, and converts the data into binary data including “0” and “1”, so that the computer can process the data.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a display system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a display apparatus 10 includes a first WLAN module 12 and a second WLAN module 14.
The first WLAN module 12 provides an interface for connecting to a wired/wireless network through the Internet.
The first WLAN module 12 may be equipped with an Ethernet terminal in order to access the wired network, and may employ communication standards such as WLAN (Wi-Fi), Wireless broadband (Wibro), World Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wimax), and High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA).
In particular, the first WLAN module 12 accesses an access point (AP) to make data communication with another network device.
The second WLAN module 12 provides an interface for connecting to an HID 30 through the Internet.
The HID 30 refers to a human input device. The range of the human input device includes all devices, such as keyboards and cellular phones, having a key pad.
The second WLAN module 12 is separately provided from the first WLAN module 14. Accordingly, the second WLAN module 12 applies the data input through the HID 30 to keyboard interrupt.
In other words, the display system according to the related art accesses an AP 20 through the first WLAN module 12, and accesses the HID through the second WLAN module 14 to make data communication.
The second WLAN module 14 is an HID dedicated communication module to make data communication with the HID 30.
As described above, according to the related art, the display system additionally requires the second WLAN module for the communication with the HID in addition to the first WLAN module for the access to a network. Accordingly, as an additional WLAN module is required in order to make communication with the HID, the product cost is increased.
In addition, the second WLAN module recognizes a device connected thereto only as the HID instead of a typical network device. Accordingly, the communication with the network device using the second WLAN module is impossible, so that the use degree of the second WLAN module is lowered.